metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Viggo Hach
Viggo Hach was a United States senator and member of BEAGLE during the mid-2010s. A native of New York, Hach was the son of a Dutch father and an American mother. Biography Widely viewed to be the next in line to become President, Senator Hach was travelling aboard Flight 326 when it was hijacked by terrorists, under the orders of former psychic test subject No. 16. The 576 passengers onboard were temporarily paralyzed with vercuronium bromide, with the terrorists threatening their lives unless the U.S. government hand over data regarding a research project known as "Pythagoras." They also made clear that they were aware of Senator Hach being on board. Accompanied by his personal assistant Lena Arrow, she warned Hach not to openly discuss their situation, since he might compromise his success in the coming elections, should his personal history be overheard by any reporters on board the plane. Lena decided to leave her seat and find out more, with Hach reluctantly allowing her to do so. After Lena left, Hach was confronted by two marionettes named Frances and Elsie, who asked him whether he had Pythagoras. Hach, expressing disbelief at the two talking dolls, speculated that it must be the work of "that damned kid." Elsie then openly discussed her murder of the pilot and copilot to Frances, greatly alarming Hach. After Lena returned, Hach told her of the dolls, and she confirmed that the pilot and copilot were indeed dead, though the plane continued to fly on autopilot. Hach warned her that No. 16 must be aboard the plane, though Lena doubted that could be the case. Managing to reach his phone despite the powerful sedatives, Hach made contact with the White House. Learning that a bomb was also on board the plane, and that the clairvoyant Alice Hazel was assisting in the covert mission to obtain Pythagoras, he suggested that they use Minette Donnel, a young girl who was less affected by the debilitating fumes, to help find the bomb and disarm it. Later, Hach enquired about Lena's participation in the "Pied Piper of Hamelin" operation, conducted by BEAGLE. She claimed to have been following orders but Hach asked why she was making excuses, before passing out once more from the fumes. After coming to, he confronted Lena about the button camera she was wearing, and the microphone he assumed was in the pendant she had been continually playing with. He also discovered a gas mask with her hairs stuck to it, concluding that she had been aware the plane would be filled with gas. Believing that one of BEAGLE's top execs, Emilio, intended to hand him over to No. 16, Hach attempted to convince Lena that he was the man who could make her ideals come true. Minette eventually succeeded in disarming the bomb, with remote assistance from Alice after she had a change of heart, revealing herself to be No. 16. Alice later came to believe that Hach was Hans Davis, a.k.a. Emilio, who had headed the BEAGLE project that experimented on her as a child. She then had Lena kill Hach, using the marionettes Frances and Elsie. However, Emilio was actually the alias of Charles Schmeiser, the man working under CIA operative Roger McCoy. Following Hach's death, Schmeiser manipulated events to have the senator blamed for the development of Pythagoras, and the secret projects conducted on Lobito Island. Behind the scenes Hach was originally designed to be slightly younger with a more flamboyant suit color. Gallery Vigo rough drawing.jpg|Hach's earlier design. Category:Metal Gear Acid Characters Category:Politicians Category:Americans Category:Male